The Pathfinder Pirates
Introduction The Pathfinder Pirates is a small sized pirate crew consisting of 13 members led by their Captain Minto Grin, 8 members are the human/humanoid main crew while there are 5 Otters that serve as deckhands and ship sailors. Most of the members aren’t devil fruit users with only 3 devil fruit users in the crew . Each member fills more than one role in running the ships operations. Initially Minto never meant to start a pirate crew but was forced to form one after a couple run-ins with corrupt and sadistic officials of the navy. As the story progresses in the world of One Piece, the Pathfinders constantly find themselves in situations witnessing and feeling the side effects of the adventures of the major pirate groups of One Piece but always failing to make contact with any of them. Jolly Roger The Pathfinders Jolly Roger is a winged skull that symbolizes the crews’ spirit of venturing out into the world with the freedom of their own choices. The wings are actually falcon wings and are due to Minto Grin’s affinity to falcons as he took up falconry as a hobby when he was growing up. Contrary to the usual practice of putting the Jolly Roger on the sails of their ship, the Pathfinders chose to place their Jolly Roger only on the doors of their ship. The reason behind this was to avoid any unnecessary conflict with the Navy and rival pirate groups. Each member also has a tattoo of the Jolly Roger on their right shoulder which is usually hidden. The only time it is revealed is when combat is inevitable and when the crew needs to declare who they are. Crew Members Crew Strength To the casual observer the Pathfinder Pirates appear to be a harmless group during non-combat situations. This is because they have trained to conceal their fighter aura well enough to avoid uneccesary combat. But once battle is invevitable they become darker and more aggressive, and their combat aura can clearly be felt by enemies facing them. The 5 core Pathfinder combatants are all skilled users of haki. Each member has honed and mastered the application of at least one of the three Haki to a point where they are capable of performing unique effects and skills with it. The crew’s strength has yet to be fully measured as the Pathfinders would resort to strategy and escape whenever they get the chance. But on occasions wherein battles had to be won, the Pathfinders have shown themselves to be fearsome warriors capable of going head to head with pirate and navy crews who greatly outnumber them. There have also been times where powerful devil fruit users have been defeated by the techniques and skills possessed by the crew. The strongest trait of the Pathfinders in combat is their link attacks wherein a combo of two or three pirates forms a succession of combined attacks. This is mainly thanks to the strategies of Chiru Seijin. Bounties The bounty placed on their heads does not truly measure the strength of each member of the Pathfinders, since they tend to avoid causing too much collateral damage whenever they are in battle resulting in a relatively low bounty. In most occasions the activities of the Pathfinder pirates have gone unnoticed by the navy resulting in a constantly low bounty Relationships amongst the Crew Due to the calm and collected leadership of Minto, the crew has formed a deep brotherhood despite the difference of their personalities. Their bond grew strong quite quick as they made a deal to fulfil the dreams of each person. Minto serves as the heart of the crew and he usually ends up with the last say but due to his diplomatic capabilities the crew came to respect him in a deeper level and in effect end up respecting each other as well. Their relationship grew even stronger through their experiences in battle, it is in battle where the strength of their alliance is most evident as they fight as a precise and cohesive unit, thanks mostly to the guidance of their quartermaster Chiro Seijin. Dreams Minto Grin – To bring a change to the world by being one of the main division crew of the pirate king Hayabusa – To see the world and experience the exciting life at sea Chiro Seijin – to become a legendary pirate and have tales of his adventures told all over the world Di Exo – To marry the most beautiful woman in the world Daerial Flint – To discover and collect new things in every adventurer Azuma Nishi – To have better adventures than his parents and to witness the crowning of a worthy pirate king Skylar Squall - To become rich and gather treasure so he can rehabilitate his hometown Emer Auld - to protect the people in the world from the oppression of slavery Otter crew – they’re just happy to be part of the team Allies and Enemies Allies Barto Club - The Pathfinders became allies with the Barto Club shortly before the Dressarosa tournament began. What created their alliance was their admiration of the Straw hats. While the way they express it is very different the Pathfinders find Bartholomews fandom very amusing. Whitey Bay - The Pathfinder Pirates met Whitey Bay in their attempt to ally themselves with Whitebeard, they met her in one of the Ice islands which Whitey Bay protects. They helped Whitey fight off a group of pirates who were allied with Kaido. Whitey would vouch for the Pathfinders if they were able to pledge allegiance to Whitebeard. McGuy Johnny and Yosaku - The Pathfinders met Johnny and Yosaku during their days in the East Blue. They found them floating around and hungry and rescued and fed them. During their time in East Blue both Johnny and Yosaku acted as their guide their and accompanied them until the Pathfinders decided to return to the new world. Enemies Cthulu Pirates - an underworld group of pirates that has a fleet of 8 ships who capture people to sell to slavery. This fleet of pirates are composed of captains who are Zoan users. History Locations visited Smothering Whispers Islands – where they found the otter crew The coast of Focus earth – where they met Di Exo Marineford – Where they took part in the Marineford war in order to pledge their allegiance to Whitebeard but failed to do so because they couldn’t get to the heart of the battle Fishman island – right after the straw hat pirates defeated Hody and left. The Pathfinder pirates where there to meet King Neptune who was one of the key people Mintos father formed an alliance with. Turtle shell island – landed by accident when the giant turtle emerged from the sea Palm Lemonade – where the pathfinder crew helped to find a girl for Di Exo Kangoku Island – where the fighting skills of the group was truly tested when they came across some outlaw samurai who reside in the island Sonata Island – where they met Azuma Nishi Dressrosa - the Pathfinders were part of the audience during the competition for the Mera mera no mi Actions and Plot The Pathfinder Pirates story happens in the same timeline as the world of One Piece. Their stories happen parallel to the arcs happening to the main characters of One Piece When Paths Cross. The recruitment Arc - Happened 2 years before Portgas D. Ace left his village - The recruitment of the Pathfinder crew members - Upgrading Tidestrider - Acquiring wealth for their journey - Acquiring rare items The Pathfinders New Direction. The formation of the Pathfinder pirates and how they initially got their bounties arc - Happened 2 years before Luffy left his hometown. - Rescued a pirate imprisoned by G5 - the Pathfinders earned their first bounty as a crew - Terrorized a Tenryubito ship - Destroyed a Pacifista All roads Point to Newgate: The Whitebeard alliance Arc. Happened during Aces time with Whitebeard until his capture - The Pathfinders come across several islands under protection of Whitebeard. - They also meet several other pirate crews, butting heads with some and making friends with others. - Participated in the battle at Marineford. It is here where the Pathfinders find out about Luffy and the straw hats and saw the potential of Luffy becoming the next King of the Pirates. Days in the East Blue. '''Happened during the first year of the 2 year timeskip of the Strawhat pirates. This arc is where the Pathfinders trace the roots of Luffy and to find out about his background. - Met and battled with a renewed group of the Krieg Pirates - Fought with Nelson Royale after encountering him abuse passengers of a ship - Fought with Eric '''Days in the West Blue. '''Happened during the 2nd year of the 2 year timeskip of the Strawhats. '''The Search for the New King. '''Happened during the return of the Strawhat pirates. '''When in Dressarosa - The Pathfinders are part of the audience during the contest for the Mera Mera fruit Lost in the New world - The Pathfinders find themselves wondering around the New World looking for traces of the Strawhat pirates after the battle in Dressarosa. Hunting down artificial Zoans - After hearing about Kaido making an army of Artificial Zoan users, the Pathfinders decide to take down as many users in anticipation of a bigger battle ahead. Trivia - The Pathfinder Pirates keep their bounty low and their riches high by performing "Ghost Raids" a strategy designed by Chiru to rob rich ships of their loot but minimizing damage to its crew and ship. - Despite coming close to meet the Strawhats, the Pathfinders constantly miss this chance due to unfortunate circumstances. - Contrary to most pirate crews in the One Piece world, the Pathfinders do not find having a high bounty a thing to be proud about. they would prefer to keep it low to avoid unnecessary attention. - Having low bounties, not one of the Pathfinders are considered super rookies, in effect they are barely noticed by the navy Category:Pirate Crews Category:New World Characters Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Luffy's fleet